26 Words to Describe Our Lives
by Evia Wingjade
Summary: The alphabet prompt caught my imagination...looking at Narnia 26 ways. Yes it's been done...hopefully it's being done a little differently here. There's a dose of sibling fluff, plenty of character thoughts, and no romance. Please let me know what you think.


Advice  
It was a new experience for Edmund, being instructed on the use of a spear. He gave his utmost attention to the mole who was teaching him—though the poor fellow could hardly see the target.

Boldness  
It was a wonder to all that Lucy, their valiant queen, could be afraid of anything. She threw herself boldly into the Great Lion's embrace, never once doubting his love for her. Because of this, she went just as boldly into any adventure or danger—until Edmund demanded he be allowed to protect her. After that, she became much more cautious.

Courage  
He did not fear death, for after this life there was Aslan's Country. He did not fear separation from Aslan, because he believed it impossible.  
He was terrified that any one of his siblings might precede him on that last journey, because he did not think he could live without them.

Dust  
There was a thoroughly mystifying amount of dust all over him, Peter realized as he removed his armor. Then he had to grin—for Edmund looked just as perplexed at the state of his own armor.

Endearment  
Only Lucy called him "Pettie."  
Only Peter called her "Suzie"  
Only Edmund called her "Tiny One"  
Only Susan called him "Eddy"

Only Aslan called them all "My Own"

Fortitude  
There was no greater test of her resilience then when Queen Susan the Gentle waited for word from the battlefield to reach her at Cair Paravel.

Gratitude  
One of the Talking Horses of Narnia, a creature called Cadence, offered to carry the wounded and unconscious Edmund off the battlefield. Peter, who was limping and bleeding all over, could not express how grateful he felt.

Heat  
There was a fire in his belly that burned up to his face. Edmund's voice was calm as he request the Calormen ambassador repeat whatever had caused Lucy to look so shocked—but his eyes told the man it would be safer to withdraw.

Injustice  
There were few things Edmund despised more than needless suffering. He had seen it, lived it, and helped it along in his time—and because of his experience with it, Edmund fought injustice at every turn.

Jubilation  
The first spring of their reign was joyful, but it was nothing to the second. That was when the Narnians realized that the turn of seasons was truly natural again, and they proceeded to welcome spring with a vigor that left their rulers speechless.

Kindred  
The high, lonely moors of the Northern border reminded Edmund of the tower where Peter when to think.  
There was elegance to the sloping hills of the south that Lucy though was extremely like Susan's face when she was content.  
The falling leaves of the Western Wood called to Peter's mind the dual nature of his brother; there was a time for peace and a time for war; a time for mercy and for judgment; a time for living and dying.  
The light dancing on the sea reminded Susan of Lucy's indomitable joy—now flashing, now quiet, but always there.

Liberty  
There was nothing more valuable, Edmund realized, than the choice to do the right thing.

Mountains  
After paying a visit to nearby Archland, Peter found himself happy to be among Narnia's forests and flat lands. He loved King Lune, to be sure, but he missed being greeted by the surroundings themselves once they crossed the mountains.

Navigation  
Lucy wanted to learn to steer a ship. Edmund smiled fondly and shook his head as he watched his 12 year old queen try to hold the wheel steady, determined to see the Islands of the Eastern Sea with her own eyes.

Obedience  
The only time his siblings disobeyed the High King was when ordered to save themselves and leave him in peril. _And aren't I just as lucky for it?_ Peter mused as he woke and realized he was in his bed at Cair Paravel.

Prompt  
Susan was very talented as feigning affronted dignity when the Calormen ambassadors arrived late to their first meeting. Peter and Edmund smiled to themselves, knowing that their Gentle Queen had given them the upper hand.

Quest  
Peter and Edmund would never have expected Lucy's quest for the perfect birthday present for Susan would take them Quite so far from home. However, when they saw the perfect miniature of the Narnian night sky inside a glass orb that the Centaurs had made, they could not begrudge the long ride.

Rising  
The pre-dawn light was cold as the sisters began to walk away from the Stone Table. Just as they thought all hope was gone, the rising sun showed them that hope lived on.

Safe  
There was nothing in the world Peter wanted at that moment more than to know his siblings were safe. Just then, The Lion roared, and he knew.

Trust  
There was no choice. And anyway, why doubt it? Even when he'd been impossible to live with, they had loved him. Edmund supposed that's what "trust your family" really meant.

Unique  
Each of the four were different. Lucy admired Peter's strength; Susan adored Edmund's compassion; Peter respected Susan's even temper, and Edmund was constantly amazed by Lucy's exuberant joy.

They were very different, but their uniqueness allowed for perfect compliment; in any situation facing their beloved Narnia, her rulers could pool their talents and find the solution.

Victory  
"For Narnia, and for Aslan!" Peter cried, and it resounded among his warriors. There was a rush and a scramble; before he understood what had happened he was unhorsed, dazed and being carried off the field. But that was alright. Victory wasn't about glory for Peter—it was about protecting Narnia.

Wild  
There were times her siblings worried, but when Lucy went with Tumnus for the Summer Dances they could not really bring themselves to stop her—even if she would go wild and live in the forest for weeks at a time.

Xylophone  
The Master of Etiquette suggested one day that the young monarchs might like to try a few musical instruments. The xylophone was Lucy's favorite from the start. Susan took up the flute, and much to Tumnus' delight, asked him to teach her. The young kings, who were learning battle strategy and the use of many weapons, declined the offer until years later.

Youth  
There was no denying it; when they came back to England they had regained their youth. But, as Peter said many times over the years; "I do not understand the grown-ups forever complaining that they are no longer young. Do they not remember what it was like?"

Zephyr  
When the wind blew straight west, Lucy turned her face to the wind and listened hard, hoping for the echo of a lion's roar; she continued to do so, even in England.


End file.
